Rory's Seat
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Pre-teen Amelia Pond sits in the wrong seat one day during class and hears that a certain boy has a crush on her. (Amy x Rory OS)


**This is the first one-shot that is a part of my series called _My "Failed" Love Life_. More information on that will be in my bio.**

 _ **Disclaimer -**_ **I do not own the characters used in this story. This is my first Amy x Rory story so please bear with me.**

* * *

Rory's Seat:

A basic vase of sunflowers sits on display in the center of the classroom. Circling the vase is a class of sixth graders. Each student has a canvas standing on easels with paints, different sized brushes, and water bowls on their desks. For today's art class, they had to paint the sunflowers to the best of their ability while incorporating their point of view and how the sun hits the flowers from that angle. They're only painting but the headmaster makes it sound as if they were building rockets. Nobody really took it seriously.

"Oh, Rory...!" Mels says to the boys sitting next to her, singing his name as if she was a soprano in an opera.

Rory ignores her, pretending to have never heard her and keeping his focus on his painting. Mels rolls her eyes. She knows that he heard her since she couldn't have been any louder in the already stark-quiet classroom. Instead of being one with the silence, Mels takes the fact that her name implies some sort of noise and that makes her enjoy being loud even more. It's basically second nature to her. She scoots her chair closer to Rory, creating a high-pitched screeching noise against the floor. Everyone in the class either tenses up or jumps a little at the irritating sound.

"Mels!" The headmaster scolds.

Mels doesn't respond or even acknowledge because she doesn't care. She only hitches up her legs so that she's sitting with her legs crossed over one another. She props her elbows on her knees and rests her chins on her interlocked fingers. Rory glances at her and sees Mels smiling at him.

"I see that you're not painting Amelia," Mels comments, shocking a little softer than her usual tone.

Rory is immediately flustered as he turns to face Mels. She laughs to herself as she watches Rory's pale face turn splotchy with tinges of red. Mels raises her eyebrows as Rory's eyes widen. She didn't think that Rory's eyes could get so wide but they did. Catching him off-guard for his feelings towards Amelia (which he always denied even though most people - except, ironically, Amelia - knew they were there) was her favorite thing to do towards him.

"We - we're supposed to be painting sunflowers," Rory replies innocently, pointing at his canvas with his dripping paintbrush.

Mels leans in closer to his ear to whisper, "Amelia _loves_ sunflowers."

Rory turns his head just in time to catch Mels' wink. He gets up and leaves his seat to get some more paint from the other side of the classroom. That was a convenient excuse for him to get away from her. Mels cranes her head around just to watch him scurry away. When she turns back, she sees her best friend, Amelia, now sitting in Rory's seat.

"Do you like my painting?" Mels asks Amelia, putting her canvas on display. "Say whatever you want about it but just don't be annoying."

Amelia looks at Mels' painting and does her absolute best to hide her cringe with a confused look. They were supposed to be painting sunflowers and Mels' painting is anything but sunflowers.

"Art is supposed to show artistic expression," Mels explains even though her sunflowers look like the sun exploding.

"Not when it's a replication," Amelia tells her, "which is what we are supposed to be doing."

Mels' face goes blank at first. She looks at her painting which is a catastrophic melée of warm colors and then everyone else's paintings which are legitimate sunflowers in a legitimate vase like the ones on display in the center of the classroom. For a second, Mels feels defeated by a bouquet of sunflowers but in all honesty, she doesn't really give a damn.

"It's not my fault that the teachers won't adapt their teaching and marking methods for me," Mels argues.

Amelia rolls her eyes, giving her one of those 'are you serious' side glances. Mels grins, giving her one of those 'I am absolutely serious' expressions as a response.

"Hey, that's Rory's seat," one of their male classmates, Chris, tells Amelia.

Amelia looks over her shoulder. She sees Chris standing there will his friend, Mike, beside him.

"I know," Amelia states, returning to her conversation with Mels.

Amelia doesn't care that she's in Rory's seat. Not only is it just a chair but it's not like Rory is even here to sit in it.

"Only boys can sit in that seat," Mike tells Amelia.

"Who cares?" Amelia says, annoyed by all this. "Call me a boy if it makes you feel satisfied with the dumb rule you put on someone's seat. You're not even friends with Rory."

"So, now Amelia Pond is a boy," Chris states as if he was narrating a transforming part in a hero's journey.

Amelia gives Mels a weird look about those two boys. Mels, however, seems intrigued by whatever they seem to be talking about.

"I'm confused," Todd says, genuinely sounding confused about something Chris said. "Rory has a crush on Amelia so if Amelia is now a boy, does that make Rory gay?"

Chris and Mike return to their seats, further discussing this developing conspiracy theory that kind of makes sense. Mels' jaw drops even though she chokes out a laugh. Amelia, on the other hand, remains seated in Rory's seat, oblivious to what was just said by those two boys. She looks at Mels for an explanation since she was the one person who did not know that Rory had a crush on her, but Mels just rolls her eyes. Out of all the words to go right through her ears, it had to be those ones that didn't process.

"Mels, what did all that mean?" Amelia asks her.

Mels only snickers as she twirls a paintbrush in her fingers. "Penny in the air..."

* * *

 **This actually happened to me more or less. The painting part as well as me sitting in the seat of the boy who liked me, and me being called a boy and the boy who liked me being called gay because of that - all true. To read a raw version of that story as well as a backstory on the boy himself without the fanfiction modification, check out _My "Failed" Love Life_ on my Wattpad.**

 **Thank you all for reading this story! If any of you have ideas that you want me to write, do not be scared to suggest it.**

 **~ MysteryGal5**


End file.
